


you see me where i stand such as i am

by venenix



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Before Wedding, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venenix/pseuds/venenix
Summary: It's two days before the wedding.Lea has the feeling he should take care of the last minute things and Isa doesn't want to deal with it a second longer at that point. It's the end of all things, there are stars in their eyes and a lifetime where they can address each other as "husbands" waiting for them at the end of the aisle.
Relationships: Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	you see me where i stand such as i am

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this shot for the cosmic vows zine as a collaborative piece. since sadly the zine has been cancelled, we all decided to publish our wips. this was mine and i had so much fun writing it as i've always wanted to write something wedding-related for this ship. please, check out [nicole's piece](https://twitter.com/Myed89/status/1335626555452747779) to find the drawing which this piece is companion of!  
> thank you so much for the cosmic vows zine to invite me in, it was a great experience albeit brief.

The documents were all scattered around the table, so many it was hard to spot the wood under all that mess. Isa had long stopped looking at them, but Lea seemed hell bent in looking for the secrets of the universe. He wasn’t exactly scanning for answers or anything like that, but Isa spotted him looking at the same document three times, eyes going over the content without actually reading. Isa knew that state - the constant tapping of his finger against the table and the shake in his leg. 

« Have we contacted the florist?» Lea asked, putting down the paper once again to go pick up another - it was something related to reception, a series of boxes and numbers and a wall of text that was hardly coherent with his questions. The next page he took was a brochure for their wedding site, where people could see their engagement photos and contribute with a small amount for their honeymoon - it was Lea’s idea ( _ « Please, I don’t want to receive a set of pots like it happened to my parents and standing there and thanking them and saying things like “oh that is so thoughtful of you, you shouldn’t have”» _ ). 

« You’re picking up all the wrong things,» Isa said, taking from a stack a yellow-ish paper. There were tiny stamps of daisy around a big, bright “congratulation on your union” and at the bottom of the document, a signature from their florist - all bubbly and with long lines that to Isa seemed very well excessive. He put down the paper once again and took his hand. « Let’s go to bed.»

Lea snagged the paper from his hands. « Think again, you fool! We still have much to check, I don’t know if we did everything.»

« It’s pointless to look now,» Isa told him, resting a hand on his hand and caressing the space between the knuckles. He slid his fingers between Lea’s own and got up from his seat. « Come to bed.»

Lea looked like he was about to protest once again, eyebrows furrowed and pursued lips, one hand still grasping the paper. He opened his mouth to say something just to close it again, eyes scanning all the documents scattered through the surface and not an ounce of actual will to check everything once again. 

He got up without saying a single word and Isa could see all the obstinacy of five minutes before replaced by simple tiredness. Isa pulled him forward, with the same quiet reservation of a puppeteer with the public's favourite doll. In the living room, on the couch, Xion and Roxas were discussing clothes - more specifically, Xion was talking everybody’s ear off about the colour scheme on her own attire for the wedding and Roxas was quietly playing something on his phone and nodding knowingly at whatever his sister was saying. 

« You two should go to bed as well,» Isa said, stopping in the living room for a second. « You still have school tomorrow.»

« Wait, she’s telling me something very important,» Roxas said, raising his hand for a second, eyes still glued to the screen. 

« You’re not even listening to her,» Lea replied, eyes going from one kid to the other. 

« We’re going to bed,» Isa said before anyone else could reply anything and start a discussion here and there, « and I expect you to do the same in half an hour,» and they walked toward their own room, followed by a weak bye from the kids. 

Lea was pliant in his hands. He laid down easily on the bed, head on the pillow while Isa was on his side, caressing the strands of hair on the side of his head. He was staring up at the ceiling like he could find something he had missed up there, written on the corner of the room and on the ray of light that the lamps shone on. 

For a moment, Isa really thought he would quiet down there, lulling him slowly to sleep even though he would have probably regretted going to sleep with his normal clothes on the morning after. He was following the arch of his ear with the tip of his finger when Lea shot up to sit, almost as if he had a spring under his own back. 

« Gods, did we send the invitations to--»

Isa brought him down with him, pulling him by the shoulders and forcing him to stay down with him. He shouldn’t have smiled at that, but there was something so incredibly funny ( _ adorable _ ) in seeing Lea so apprehensive - he had come to know how worried he could get over the simplest things. Not that this was simple, far from it, but Isa still thought it to be something almost ordinary. 

_ I will just call him husband in two days. Nothing else.  _

That shouldn’t have sent a vibration all along his spine, and yet Isa felt it from the nape of his neck all the way down his legs and his toes. 

He snapped out of it, cupping Lea’s cheek when he turned around to face him once more. « As I said,» he told him, « it’s pointless thinking about it now. The wedding is in two days. What is done is done.»

Lea leant into the touch, closing his eyes at the sensation of Isa’s finger caressing the space under his eyes. Isa wished he could just catch with the tip of his thumb all the tiredness and simply dry it away, as careful as fingers that catch tears. But when he tried to, the dark marks remained there - as much as the first wrinkles at the corner of the eyes or the faint smudge of eyeliner on the lid. 

Lea opened up his eyes for a moment. Isa had to remind himself constantly that,  _ yes _ , his eyes had always been that green - he also wondered for the briefest moment if that was gonna be his life: waking up every day next to the same person and being lovestruck like the very first day every time Lea would open up his eyes. 

« The wedding is in two days,» Lea said in a matter-of-fact tone. 

Isa nodded at the statement. « The wedding is in two days,» he confirmed. 

Lea brought up his fingers in front of his face. « In two days,» he said, but this time his voice was betraying something more that Isa couldn’t pinpoint exactly. It was wonder, it was incredulity. «  _ Our _ wedding.  _ Two days. _ »

Maybe it was just  _ happiness _ . 

« Yes,» Isa replied again, huffing a small laugh before moving his hand away from Lea’s cheek to grasp onto the two fingers he was holding up. He kissed each fingertip, once, twice, and brought Lea’s hand to his chest - there, where his heart was safe and sound and beating steadily. « Our wedding is in two days.»

Lea’s lips broke into a smile. It was big and shiny and to Isa it was hard to imagine something more beautiful and breathtaking. Maybe only looking at the stars could compare - or staring up at the thousand freckles that adorned Lea’s body, which Isa had to admit could almost be the same thing at times. 

« Now I will be able to tell everyone, “have you met my husband”?» And Lea made sure to highlight as much as possible the word ‘husband’. 

Isa showed a tiny smile. « Everyone? Do you really want to annoy everyone like that?»

« I wanna annoy every single soul I meet. The cashier at the supermarket where we go shopping on saturday, our kids’ professors, the old woman woman I always meet at the bus stop, our kids’ friends when they come visiting--»

« But I’m sure they will already know at that point.»

Lea shrugged. « I will tell them again.»

Isa somehow knew that wasn’t an empty promise but more like a threat: Lea would have told anyone, even total strangers, even best friends who have known all his life. Isa didn’t want to put that resilience to the test - he didn’t even need to, there was a reason he had wanted to marry this fool (this fool with big, green eyes and a smile as bright as the stars and tiny, adorable wrinkles at the corner of his lips): 

Isa would have liked to remember that night as one when they fell asleep right away, but that wasn’t the case. Lea fell asleep rather soon, but Isa couldn’t catch sleep for quite some time. 

But when he actually fell asleep, Isa dreamt of a long carpet and yellow flowers. And at the end of his dream, Isa found his husband. 

_________

He would have liked to be remembered as the tough husband who had kept his cool all the way till the end of the ceremony. The reality was the complete opposite: Lea with his sweaty hands and a suit that felt twice smaller on his body - for a moment, he actually wondered if perhaps they didn’t get the wrong size and there was another perfectly identical to his own but smaller and that was the one Lea got.

He should’ve been thrilled, but there was a grip around his heart like vines and his throat burned like the moment before bursting into tears after minutes of bottling everything up. Maybe it was just nervousness. 

Maybe it was just  _ anticipation  _ for the days ahead of him.

« You okay there?» Roxas on his side was well dressed and he looked like he had nothing to be anxious about. « You look like you’re about to throw up.»

Lea adjusted the hem of his sleeves - he had already done the same, exact movement at least six times in the last fifteen minutes. Behind him, people were still talking; he knew his heart would continue beating until there was noise at his back. « I’m just waiting for my fiance-very-soon-husband to be here and hoping he didn’t just change his mind at the last minute. No biggie.»

Roxas didn’t say anything at that, just kept his eyes set at the end of the door, hands behind his back. He looked like he was about to say something, but thought better of it. 

The voices behind him became silent. 

Lea thought his heart would stop beating that second, but if it’s possible, it started going faster. He didn’t dare to move. 

Roxas smiled at him. « He comes.»

So Lea turned. 

**Author's Note:**

> title from "the merchant of venice" by shakespeare, act III scene 2  
> again, remember to check out [nicole's piece](https://twitter.com/Myed89/status/1335626555452747779)!


End file.
